Growing up Torchwood
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: The Torchwood families are expanding, and the balance between family and alien hunting is thinning. When a new threat arises, who will be able to help? Sequel to A Torchwood Family but can be read separately
1. Intro

Intro: Five Months Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I own nothing except Kayden, Daniel, Gwen and Rhy's baby, and Jack and Ianto's twins.**

It had been five months since The Darkness had invaded the hub. In that time a lot of things had changed. Gwen was now nine months pregnant and on maternity leave, or the Torchwood equivalent to maternity leave. Also, Ianto was six months along with twins, a boy and a girl.

While Gwen and Rhys had agreed on the name Jason for their little boy, Jack and Ianto had yet to decide on names. All they knew so far was that the boy's name would start with a 'J' and the girls name would start with a 'B'.

"So, you two decide on names yet?" Owen asked Jack and Ianto as he performed the ultrasound.

"Not yet, they're still 'Baby J' and "Baby B'," Jack told him.

"You know, you really should come up with names because every time you call them 'J' and 'B', I think 'Justin Bieber'," Owen said looking at Jack and Ianto, "And don't ask me why that's the first thing on my mind when you say those two letters."

Jack laughed, "Well, we could always reverse it…"

"Don't you dare turn out children's names into a sexual innuendo Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto said seriously, but he was smiling anyway. Jack laughed and kissed Ianto's head. Ianto cleaned himself off and they went back up to the main hub. Jack walked up to his office and Ianto started clearing up. At that moment, Tosh walked in carrying eleven month of Daniel.

"Hey," she called to the rest of the team.

"Hi Tosh," Ianto called to her and Jack waved from his office where he working with Kayden on his lap. Tosh brought Daniel down to see Owen before putting him in a play pen next to her desk. Even though they didn't want the kids there before they were a year old, they needed Tosh there while Gwen was off. Once Daniel was settled Tosh got down to work.

All in all, everything had gone back to normal, and yet somehow it was all so different.

**I'm back! This is the first chapter in my sequel story to 'A Torchwood Family' and I hope you liked it!**

**I have a lot of ideas for 'family moments' between different characters but I don't yet have a set idea on an alien, obviously there will be weevils and rift alerts but I don't have a set idea on anything like "The Darkness'.**

**If you have any ideas on what it would be your suggestions are much appreciated!**

**Thanks again for reading, I'll try to update soon!**


	2. 2 Months Later

Two Weeks Later

Jack opened his eyes quickly as he was brought back to life once again. He realized after a second that there was a pair of strong arms holding him.

"Ianto?" he said questioningly.

"I'm here Cariad," Ianto said quietly as he held Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"The Weevil was going for Owen and you got in the way," Ianto reminded him, sounding both exasperated and admiring at the same time. Jack nodded as he slowly remembered.

"Is Owen aright? Where's the Weevil?" Jack asked as Ianto helped him stand.

"Owen's fine, the Weevil was distracted enough by you for Owen to sedate it. He's just putting it in the SUV now," Ianto told him. They started walking to where they were parked just as Owen closed the trunk on the sleeping Weevil in the back.

"Alright Harkness?" Owen asked, "Still with us I see."

Jack smiled at the cocky doctor, "Yup, still here to be a pain in the ass and drive you nuts." Owen rolled his eyes and the three of them piled into the SUV.

They got back to the hub and Owen and Jack secured the Weevil in the vaults while Ianto got started making coffee.

"Hey Tosh," Ianto started conversationally as he placed her coffee on her desk.

"Yes Ianto?" she asked, looked up at him and smiling.

"Well, I was wonder if you and Owen would like to come over for dinner tomorrow. We're going to ask Gwen and Rhys as well, but it's for Kayden's birthday. Jack and I are taking him to the zoo tomorrow with my sister, her husband, my niece and nephew for the day and we figured we would have everyone over for dinner after and we were wondering if you guys would like to come." He was rambling slightly, something he did when he was starting to lose his composure. Since him and Jack had become official just over two years ago and they had Kayden he was a lot more relaxed but still liked his suit to remain uncreased when he was at work.

"We'd love to Ianto, what time?" Tosh smiled at him.

"Is 6:30 alright?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"That sounds perfect, doesn't it Owen?" she called to him as he came up from the vaults with Jack behind him.

"What?" he asked, "What have I been signed up for now?"

"Dinner tomorrow night at Jack and Ianto's for Kayden's birthday," Tosh told him, smiling at Jack.

"Yeah sounds good," Owen said, "Speak of the devil." Kayden's voice had just come through the baby monitor on Tosh's desk.

"He was sleeping in your office," Tosh told Jack.

"Is Daniel in there too?" Jack asked as he slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, it was quiet in there. Myfanwy was flying around in here and I was talking to you three so they weren't getting any sleep." Jack nodded his head and went to get his almost two year old son before he woke the eleven and a half month old Daniel.

**This one took me ages to type! I just couldn't get myself into it because honestly, I didn't like this chapter. I felt like everyone was too out of character. Next chapter will hopefully be up before Thursday because I'm not sure when I'll next get the chance to upload after Thursday.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Kayden's Birthday

Kayden's Birthday

Ianto opened his eyes the next morning and stretched. He rolled over only to find that Jack's side of the bed was empty. He wondered briefly where he was and then smiled when he heard giggling from downstairs. He stood and slowly made his way down the stairs where he found Jack lying on the floor with Kayden who was laughing uncontrollably as Jack tickled him.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Ianto said, leaning against the doorframe smiling.

"Tad!" Kayden said loudly, getting up off the floor and running over to him.

"Whoa, easy there birthday boy," Ianto said as Kayden slammed into him, "Are you excited for today?"

"Yeah!" Kayden shouted, "Daddy said we would eat then see the aminals!"

"Animals, buddy, and that's what we're going to do. So why don't you go sit down in front of the television while we make breakfast okay?"

"Yeah!" Kayden said sitting in front of the television as Jack turning it onto _Thomas the Tank Engine_ for him.

Jack and Ianto proceeded to get ready for the day ahead. They gave Kayden his breakfast and then got ready to go to the zoo where they'd be meeting Rhiannon, Johnny, David, and Mica as well as Alice and Steven. They got dressed, Jack wearing his signature coat and Ianto, rather than wearing a suit, was in jeans and a baggy sweater. Despite it being warm out, they couldn't risk UNIT finding out about the twins.

They arrived at the zoo and met up with the others before wandering around for a bit. After a while, Alice noticed that Jack was walking behind everyone else and slowed down to join him.

"Everything alright?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, just thinking," Jack said, smiling at her.

"About…?" Alice prompted him.

"I'm glad you and Steven are here," he told her. She smiled at him, knowing it wasn't always easy for him to say what he was feeling.

"So am I," she said, "Now let's catch up with the others before they wonder where we've gone." They caught up with the rest of the group and continued walking around. Around 4:30 they decided to head back to Jack and Ianto's place to start making dinner before the rest of the team got there. At 6:30 Owen and Tosh got there with Daniel.

"Hey Jack, Tea-Boy," Owen said, grinning at them, "Gwen and Rhys here yet?"

"No, they called about an hour ago and said they couldn't make it cause Gwen's not feeling well," Ianto told them. Owen and Tosh nodded in understanding and went into the other room to join the rest of the group.

The night passed quickly; after they had dinner they ate the cake that Alice had picked up. Not long after, everyone left; Alice had work the next morning, Mica had fallen asleep, and it was already an hour past Daniel's bedtime. That left Jack and Ianto to watch their now two year old son open his presents. All of which were something to do with _Thomas the Train_.

Finally, when Kayden was in bed, Jack and Ianto sat down to watch a film together. Both of them were finding it hard to believe that their son was already two.

**Thanks for reading! And sorry for the wait! **


	4. He's Back!

He's Back!

Jack and Ianto were the first ones at the hub the morning after Kayden's birthday. Ianto started to make coffee for everyone while Jack took Kayden up to his office.

Not long after they arrived, Owen and Tosh arrived. Kayden walked out of Jack's office and Jack hurried out after him to help the small boy down the metal steps.

"Aunt Tosh! Uncle Owen!" Kayden exclaimed as Jack grabbed his hand and helped him down the stairs.

"Hi Kayden," Tosh said smiling. She picked the little boy up when he ran over to her. "Did you have a good birthday yesterday?" Kayden nodded enthusiastically.

"He made me read that _Thomas_ book you got him three times last night and again this morning," Ianto said as he brought everyone's coffee around, making Tosh and Owen laugh. Everyone got down to work after that and the day continued as normal. They had a couple of Weevil sightings, but other than that the morning was quiet. However, around lunch time, that all changed.

A loud whooshing sound brought Jack running out his office. Kayden ran up behind his dad and Jack picked up his son and ran down the stairs, staring at the same part of the hub the whole time. The other three were also standing there staring at the same spot as the noise got louder and the papers flew all over the hub.

When the noise stopped, a big, blue police box stood in its place and a man with fly away hair stepped out.

**Okay, this was really short and actually totally different to how I imagined it. Can you guess who just got to the hub? ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And a big thanks to Meduhwhoelse for helping with a lot of the plot line in the next many chapters! **


	5. The Doctor

The Doctor

"Doctor!" Jack said, smiling widely.

"Captain," The Doctor responded, smiling just as widely, "And this must be Kayden! Hello!" Kayden turned and hid his face in his dad's shoulder, unsure of what to make of the man with the big blue box.

"And you must be Torchwood," The Doctor said as he spotted the rest of the team standing behind Jack. "Alright, let me see, you must be Dr. Owen Harper." He shook Owen's hand and then looked at Tosh, "Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Nice job with the space pig by the way; and Ianto Jones! I've heard all about you, even at the end of the world I couldn't get Jack to shut up." He shook Ianto's hand as the Welshman looked at him shocked to hear that Jack had mentioned him. "And aren't we missing someone?" The Doctor had been sure that Jack had said there were five of them in total.

"Gwen's on maternity leave," Jack said and the Doctor nodded.

"Looks like someone will be joining her soon," The Doctor said, looking pointedly at Ianto, "Nice to see someone's domesticated the Captain."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, "And has anyone domesticated you yet?"

"Actually yes," a voice said from inside the TARDIS. Jack whirled around and stared in disbelief as a woman he thought he'd never see again stepped out.

**It's so short! I'm sorry! I've already started the next chapter so that'll be up soon, it'll probably be about the same length but then it really gets into it and I know where I'm going. I just really wanted to introduce the Doctor and his companion in chapters of their own so the team could have reactions (which they didn't much in this one but it'll get better in the next one).**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler

"Rose," Jack said quietly.

"Jack," Rose smiled and rushed forward to hug him, "Oh it's so good to see you again!"

"And you," Jack said, "But… how? I mean… look at you!" Jack stared at her in disbelief. She was actually standing there! Rose! She was holding a small child in her arms and was still smiling at him.

"When the Doctor came and found me at the beach he didn't know how to get me back. But a few months later, after you guys stopped the end of the world, he figured it out and managed to get me back here without totally destroying the universe. By that time I was about six months pregnant and, well…" she trailed off and Jack laughed quietly before looking confused.

"But, I saw the Doctor and he told where you were, but he never mentioned you were pregnant," Jack said.

"I didn't know, not until I managed to get her from her dimension to this one," The Doctor told him and Jack nodded.

"So, who is this little guy?" Jack asked and Rose smiled even wider.

"This," Rose said, lifting the little boy higher on her hip, "Is Jackson Pete Tyler." Jack looked at her shocked and then at the Doctor who nodded his head to confirm what she'd said.

"Well, okay then," Jack started, "Why don't we all head up to the conference room so we can talk and you two can tell us what's behind this very unexpected visit." The Doctor and Rose both nodded their heads and Rose hugged Jack again.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, thank you, that would be great," Rose said and The Doctor agreed. Ianto smiled and took Kayden from Jack before he went to make them all coffee.

Jack led The Doctor and Rose up to the conference room with Owen and Tosh following behind. They sat down and Ianto came back into the conference room holding Kayden's hand with one of his and carrying a coffee tray in the other.

"So," Jack started, "To what do we owe this visit?"

**There we go, chapter 6! Yay!**

**Hope you all liked it even if it was a little all over the place.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. We Need Your Help

We Need Your Help

"Well Jack," the Doctor began, "As much as it pains me to say this… We need your help."

"More specifically," Rose spoke up, "Torchwood's help."

"Help with what?" Jack asked.

"The Godfather," The Doctor told him.

"The Godfather?" Owen said, looking like he was trying not to laugh, "What? You got late fees at the video store or something?"

"No, the Godfather is –" Rose started.

"My father" The Doctor finished.

"Your father?" Jack asked, shocked. He had never heard The Doctor talk about his family before. Up until a few minutes ago when Rose had walked out of the TARDIS with Jackson, Jack had thought all The Doctor's family was long gone.

"Why don't all of you take Rose and show her around our humble abode?" Jack suggested to Ianto, Owen, and Tosh. The three of them stood and led Rose out of the room, taking the two boys with them.

"So he calls himself the Godfather?" Jack asked, unable to resist.

The Doctor laughed without humor, "Yeah, he thinks he's almighty and powerful."

"He's a time lord?" Jack asked and The Doctor nodded. "But I thought you were the last one? I mean, I know there was The Master, but he's gone now. So, how did he get here?"

"No idea," The Doctor said, "But I think it's probably the same way The Master did. Somehow he escaped the Time War and stored his memories away. Then at some point he opened the watch and decided to wreck havoc amongst the galaxies." The Doctor finished talked on a bitter note and Jack decided to temporarily get off the topic.

"So," Jack started, grinning wickedly as The Doctor looked up at him, "You and Rose…"

**Sorry it's been so long! I had such an issue trying to think of a name for The Doctor's father and then, thanks to Meduhwhoelse, he is The Godfather.**

**Thank you to everyone who voted, it was very helpful and ya.**

**I know this chapter kind of jumped all over the place but I have been trying to do a million things at once lately. It was really important to me to get this chapter up today even if I wasn't that please about it cause I start school tomorrow!**

**I'm gonna keep trying to update on a regular basis, somehow when I have school and homework to worry about I write more, it's the best type of procrastination.**

**Thanks again to everyone who voted and who reads this and who reviews!**


	8. Remembering 911

Remembering 9/11

On the day

Ten years past

Many people lost their lives

Much too fast

The young and the old

And of every different race

Still standing in New York

Is a sacred place

The airlines shut down

People feared what was next

As they screamed for their loved ones

Among the chaotic wreck

Fathers and mothers

And grandparents too

Sisters and brothers

And your neighbor down the street

They lost their life

But their memory lives on

Through a loving husband or wife

Or their children left behind

A decade has now passed

But we will never forget

The memory will always last

Of what happened on this day

**Okay, sorry not a chapter but I felt it was important to put this in**

**This is a poem I wrote for the victims of 9/11**

**It's not fair that people died, so many people. They all had lives to live, families and neighbors.**

**While I was not directly affected by the horrible events of 9/11, I believe that everyone in the world was indirectly affected. Something like that can't happen and not affect everyone.**

**Kids lost their parents that day. Husbands, Wives, Mothers, Fathers, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Brothers, Sister, Friends, Your Best Friend, Your Neighbor, That guy you waved to every morning but never spoke to, that guy down the street you saw but never bothered to get to know.**

**Or that person who, had the events of 9/11 not happened, you might've met, and unfortunately never will.**

**RIP the victims of 9/11 and my heart goes out to the families, who after 10 years are still suffering.**


	9. Hello Son

Hello Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh would still be alive, Owen and Tosh would've gotten together ages ago, and there'd be a lot less Gwen**

Jack and The Doctor had been talking for about an hour when Tosh suddenly shouted for Jack. He and the doctor hurried out of the room and down the stairs where they saw the others gathered around Tosh's computer.

"Tosh? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Huge rift spike, bigger than I've ever seen," she told him.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Just outside, right in front of the Millennium Centre." Jack, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh all hurried to the entrance of the hub. The Doctor followed swiftly while Rose stayed, much to her displeasure, inside the hub with the two boys. The five of them ran outside and over to the front of the Millennium Centre.

"Tosh where is it?" Jack asked, trying to look for something 'alien' within the crowds of people going into the Centre.

"It says it's right here," Tosh said, looking around as well. As soon as she spoke there was a loud bang from inside the Millennium Centre and people started running away from it screaming. Jack, in a true Torchwood fashion, ran in the opposite direction of everyone and straight towards the sound. Ianto, Owen, Tosh, and The Doctor followed, pushing their way through the crowd.

They got inside the Millennium Centre and saw the source of the noise: the screen in the Millennium Centre had crashed to the ground from where it hung at the top. No one was inside anymore; even the security guards had gone running. The only other person was a lone figure standing in front of the ruined screen.

None of the Torchwood team or The Doctor said anything but the man seemed to sense their presence, for he turned around and looked directly at them. He stood, silently staring at them, while they stared back. Finally, the man looked directly at The Doctor and spoke.

"Hello son."

**Okay, hope you all liked it!**

**I'm gonna be honest, I'm not 100% sure what the Millennium Centre is, but someone told me it was like a sports stadium, please correct me if I'm wrong!**

**The first weekend since going back to school is almost over and while my classes aren't hard I expect they'll get harder, so whenever I don't have homework or on weekends like this I'm gonna do my best to get at least one new chapter up!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. What Do We Know?

What Do We Know?

A couple days later and they had heard nothing more from the Godfather. After the incident at the Millennium Centre he had taken off and they had no idea where he was. They had tried tracking him but were unable to as Jack had removed all files on The Doctor and Time Lords when he took over Torchwood. However, they had managed to find out a few things through The Doctor's and Jack's many connections. So that was why, two days after The Godfather's appearance, they were sat around the table in the board room discussing what they knew.

"So," Owen started, looking at Jack and The Doctor, "What did you two find out on your little escapade in the big blue box?"

"For the third time," The Doctor said, "It's called a TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S; and second of all, not a lot."

"Helpful," Owen said sarcastically and Tosh kicked him in the shin.

"We did find out a few things," Jack said, giving Owen a look.

"Like what?" Ianto asked, interested to know what was going on outside the Earth.

"Well," Jack started, "We know how he managed to come back. The Doctor was right, his memories were stored away and, for some reason, he opened the watch and remembered who he was."

"And also," The Doctor added, "We know why he's come back. Once he got his memories back he remembered everything about the Time War. He remembered that Gallifrey had been destroyed and is convinced that if he destroys another planet or another galaxy then it will somehow balance out and Gallifrey will come back. But! When he destroyed one planet, and then another and nothing happened, he thought that perhaps the populations have to even out so; he came here, to Earth. He's going to try and destroy it and will keep going, wiping out galaxies and entire civilizations so long as he believes it will bring Gallifrey and the Time Lords back."

"So..." Tosh said slowly, "We have to either convince him that this won't bring all the Time Lords back and stop him before he wipes out basically everything, or, we all die and then he kills even more species?"

"Pretty much," Jack said, nodding.

"Great, well, that'll be really simple," Owen said, "Especially since we can't track him, we have absolutely no clue where he might be, and he could do anything at anytime."

"That's true," Jack said, "But we do have a few things he doesn't."

"Which is…?" Owen asked.

"A brilliant computer tech," Jack said smiling at Tosh, "An amazing archivist, and a Time Lord on our side." Jack smiled at Ianto and then at the Doctor. "Not to mention, a brilliant ass-kicking blonde," Jack flashed his charming smile at Rose, "A dashing Captain; oh, and a snarky, sarcastic doctor."

"Oi!" Owen exclaimed, indignantly, "Don't you be rude about me."

Jack just smirked before continuing, "Alright, let's get down to work." Tosh, Ianto, Owen, Jack, The Doctor, and Rose all stood up and walked down to the main part of the Hub. Owen and Tosh both sat at their stations and started typing while Ianto, Jack, The Doctor, and Rose all sat down and started going though stacks of papers. They worked in silence for a while, the only sounds that could be heard were Owen and Tosh typing away and the rustle of paper. The silence was suddenly broken by Tosh's mobile ringing.

"Sorry," she said, blushing brightly. She answered it and listened for a minute before smiling widely and looking at the others.

Hanging up she said, "That was Rhys…"

**Yay! Finally, chapter 9! Sorry it's been so long!**

**All my teachers decided this would be the perfect week to give me a huge project to work on and I've been trying to make the chapters longer.**

**I just realized while I was writing this that Gwen and Rhys haven't been in it at all for a few chapters. I'm not that crazy about her but I know some people like her so I'm trying to include her a bit again.**

**The next chapter should be up by the end of next week as I've already got half of it written.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you all like it despite the wa**


	11. Baby Williams

Baby Williams

**Warning: This chapter contains fluff and 'family moments'. You have been warned and I hope you like it**

The Team were all standing around the hospital bed talking. Gwen was sitting up in the bed, Rhys next to her, and Jason Rhys Williams was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"The Godfather? Thinks very highly of himself doesn't he?" Gwen said, laughing and the others all smiled and nodded.

"I hope you're not planning on running off after this guy as soon as they discharge you," Rhys said.

"No, of course now," Gwen said, though they all knew she would love to help find him.

"Don't worry Rhys," Jack said, "We're now gonna drag her off anywhere. At least, not yet." Jack smirked and winked at Gwen who laughed at Rhys' expression. As the time wore on, they could see Gwen starting to get tired. Eventually they decided it was time to leave and head home. Owen, Tosh, Jack, and Ianto returned to the Hub where they had left Daniel and Kayden in the care of The Doctor and Rose. Owen and Tosh left with their son, leaving the other four alone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Jack asked The Doctor and Rose as Ianto put a coat on Kayden.

"Nah," The Doctor said, "We'll stay here if that's alright."

"Yeah of course," Jack said, "If you change your mind you know how to find us," Jack patted the side of the TARDIS affectionately and then he and Ianto headed home with Kayden.

**Gwen and Rhys:**

"Can you believe it?" Gwen asked quietly, "He's actually ours."

"Yeah I know, it seems almost impossible," Rhys said as he looked down at his son in his wife's arms.

"Jason Rhys Williams," Gwen whispered, "He's absolutely brilliant isn't he?"

"Yeah," Rhys agreed before he leaned down and kissed his son's head. He then kissed Gwen just before she yawned.

"That boring am I?" Rhys joked.

"No, no, sorry love," Gwen said, "I'm just tired."

"Well then, give him here," he taking the baby in his arms, "And you get some sleep."

**Owen and Tosh:**

"He's finally asleep," Tosh said, walking into the room where Owen was flicking through the channels. She sat down on the couch and leaned up against Owen who wrapped his arm around her.

"You tired?" Owen asked her and she nodded, "You wanna go to bed?"

"Not yet," she said, smiling and looking up at him, "After spending that time getting him to bed I just want to sit and relax." Owen nodded and they spent the next hour watching one of Tosh's favourite programs. Eventually they both began to fall asleep right where they sat and decided it would be best to head to bed. They lied down and as they fell asleep they tried to foget about The Godfather for one night.

**Jack and Ianto:**

"What are we gonna do about The Godfather?" Ianto asked, his head resting on Jack's chest as they lay in bed.

"I don't know yet," Jack sighed, "But we'll figure it out." Ianto just nodded.

"Listen," Jack said quietly, "How about we just forget about The Godfather and Torchwood for one night? Let it just be us?"

Ianto smiled at Jack. Even though he loved Jack being the hero that he was, he also loved the fact that he got to see this side of Jack. He loved that Jack was so open with him and that he got to see both the tough and the vulnerable side to him.

"Sounds good to me," he said quietly before kissing Jack gently. They stayed like that for a long while, just lying together. Suddenly, Ianto gasped.

"What is it?" Jack asked concerned, "What's wrong?" Ianto just shook his head, smiling, before he grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on his stomach. For a moment there was nothing, and then Jack felt it. A tiny fluttering under his palm.

"Wow," Jack breathed, "Just… wow."

"I know," Ianto said, his eyes wide with amazement. They stayed like that as they fell asleep, both marveling at the feeling.

**Sorry it took so long! Between homework and all the other stuff I'm doing lately it has been insane!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Thank you to PCJanto, TeamDamon22, Eleanor Harkness-Jones, Torchwood Cardiff, and meduhwhoelse for reviewing so far!**


	12. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

**Warning: This chapter is entirely fluff, please enjoy**

**Owen and Tosh:**

The morning dawned bright and early. Far too early for Owen's liking.

"Good morning," Tosh sighed as she rolled over.

Owen groaned, "What's so good about it? It's 6:30 in the bloody morning." Tosh laughed at her husband's grumbling, knowing he was not a morning person at all.

"Come on, we're dropping by the hospital today before we go into work, remember?" Tosh said, getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

"Awe," Owen whined, "Do we have to? We could go to the hospital later tonight and sleep some more now."

"You," Tosh said affectionately, leaning down to kiss him, "Whine more than Daniel does in the morning." He laughed quietly and pulled her down on top of him.

"Owen!" she squealed, "We need to get up."

"I already am," he said, winking at her. Tosh laughed and blushed slightly. It was amazing, even after little more than two years together he could still make her blush with his crude humor. He leaned up to kiss her when suddenly they heard Daniel through the baby monitor on the table.

Owen groaned and fell back against his pillow, "Cockblocked by a one year old," he mumbled and Tosh laughed.

"Look on the bright side," she told him, "When he's sixteen and has a girlfriend you can repay the favor. Now, get up and go make breakfast while I go get him ready. Then you can come back up and get yourself ready." Tosh got up and went into Daniel's room while Owen went downstairs.

"Bloody well right I'll be repaying the favor," he grumbled.

**Gwen and Rhys:**

"So you just rest up and I'll be back with the discharge papers around noon," the doctor told Gwen and Rhys smiling.

"Alright, sounds good," Gwen said beaming. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"What time are Owen and Tosh supposed to be here at?" Rhys asked.

"Around 7:30," Gwen told him, "They're just stopping by and they have to be at work for eight." Rhys nodded but looked confused.

"I thought visiting hours didn't start until nine?" he asked.

"Torchwood," she said simply.

**Jack and Ianto:**

"Come on little man," Jack said heading downstairs, holding Kayden's hand, "Let's go get something to eat shall we?"

"Yeah!" Kayden said, walking downstairs slowly. They went into the kitchen which was neat and spotless, the way Ianto liked it. It still smelled of coffee from when Ianto had made Jack a cup the night before.

_ "Just because I can't drink it doesn't mean I'm going to let you drink that poor excuse for coffee from down the road,"_ he had said. Jack sat Kayden down at the table and then poured him a bowl of cereal. Ianto walked into then kitchen just as the bell rang. Jack walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Steven!" he said.

"Uncle Jack!" the young boy exclaimed as he hugged Jack tightly. It still made Jack smile every time Steven called him that. Steven knew Jack wasn't his uncle. His mum had told him and Jack had sat down and explained it all when the boy started coming around more. Then when his uncle Ianto ended up pregnant… well… there are some things that require a lot of explaining. But, Steven had been calling Jack his uncle for so long now it seemed weird to stop.

"You hungry?" Jack asked and Steven nodded.

"He hasn't eaten yet, sorry about that, we were running late," Alice said.

"That's alright," Jack said, "Kayden's just eating now. Tell you what, why don't you go and ask your Uncle Ianto if you can have some cereal?" Jack suggested and Steven said goodbye to his mum and went inside.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah of course," Jack said, "So long as you still don't mind him spending the day at the hub."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I just can't believe that his school holiday and this meeting fell on the same day. Thanks again for watching him." Alice said.

"Of course, it's not a problem. You should probably go before you're late." She nodded and hugged Jack.

"Thanks dad," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said quietly, "We'll drop him off at your place tomorrow morning okay?" Alice nodded, shouted goodbye to Steven, and left for work.

**Yay, 2 chapters in 2 days! I'm actually really happy, but this is what happens when there is a school holiday, you spend the whole day working (however I like this work better than quadratic equations)**

**So, lots of fluff! Hope you liked it! The action will start in the next chapter. And so yeah… Steven knows Jack is his grandfather and not his uncle and obviously Children of Earth never happened.**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Steven

Steven

Jack and Ianto arrived at the Hub with Steven and Kayden a short while later.

"You got your project?" Jack asked Steven as they walked in through the tourist office.

"Yup," Steven said, "Are you sure Owen won't mind helping me? I thought you guys were busy searching for aliens."

"It's a science project right?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, we have to do this thing where we mix stuff together and write down what happens. Most of the kids in my class said they're gonna heat up salt water like our teacher did one time. But, that's boring," Steven told them and Jack and Ianto laughed.

"Well, you're in luck," Jack sad, "Owen can be a mad scientist when he wants to be and this'll just give him a reason to blow stuff up." The four of them entered the hub and found Owen and Tosh already there with The Doctor and Rose.

"Why don't you go and ask him now?" Ianto suggested to Steven who nodded and walked over to Owen.

"Hey Steven," Owen said.

"Hi Owen, um, could you help me with something?" Steven asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, what d'you need?" Owen asked, spinning around in his chair.

"Can you help me with science project? I don't want to do what the rest of my class is doing because it's boring and I thought that maybe you might be able to help me do something interesting," Steven said this very fast and Owen smiled.

"C'mon then, let's see what we can do that's not boring." Owen stood up and walked down to the med bay, indicating for Steven to follow him. Jack watched them walk away as Tosh told him what she had been doing to try and find the Godfather.

"So, if we try to get some images from CCTV around Cardiff then maybe we'll be able to find a location he visits more frequently." Tosh finished explaining this as Ianto and Rose came out of the TARDIS where they had left Kayden with the other two boys. Normally they would've left them in Jack's office. But Kayden had started exploring more and Jackson, even at his incredibly young age, had his father's sense of adventure and knack for trouble. As a result they had put together a playpen for the three boys inside the TARDIS and The Doctor had fool proofed it so the boys couldn't escape.

"Alright Tosh, nice job, keep working on it and let me know what you find. Ianto, can you…"

"Make the coffee and then keep sorting through the archives to see if I can find any files on Time Lords that may have been missed," Ianto finished the sentence.

"Oh Ianto, you always know how to please me," Jack said, winking. They all began working, Rose helped Ianto while The Doctor and Jack did… whatever it is The Doctor and Jack do.

They were all working quietly when suddenly... BANG! Everyone ran in the direction of the med bay where smoke was gathering.

"Owen? Steven?" Jack called. He didn't get an answer right away but they could hear the two of them laughing.

"We're good Jack," he heard Owen say as the smoke cleared.

"Owen, I told his mother he'd be back in one piece."

"He's fine," Owen said defensively, "See? Safety goggles, gloves, and he wasn't even the one handling the stuff, I was."

"What was it?" Rose asked.

"Potassium, highly reactive with water, and obviously we put a little too much in," Owen said looking at the water that now covered the med bay floor.

"That was awesome!" Steven said excitedly, "That definitely won't be anything like the other projects in my class." Everyone laughed at how pleased he was when they were interrupted by a different bang from behind them. The team whipped around just as the alarms went off and The Godfather appeared. The team all drew their guns and The Doctor sent Jack a scathing look.

"Like your guns will work against me," The Godfather said laughing. He slowly walked across the room, looking at them.

"Whatever you're planning isn't going to work," Jack told him, "Nothing you do will bring Gallifrey back."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" The Godfather shouted, suddenly looking furious, "GALLIFREY WILL COME BACK! THE TIME LORDS WILL RETURN!" He stopped shouting and then turned and ran towards the TARDIS.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, running forward to try and stop him. The Godfather slammed the TARDIS doors shut and locked them out. Setting the TARDIS for a destination, the team was helpless to do anything except watch. Watch as The Godfather escaped. Not only with the TARDIS, but with Kayden, Jackson, Daniel, and, unknown to them at the time, Steven; who had slipped inside during the commotion.

**Finally, chapter 12! Took me so long!**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	14. They're Gone

They're Gone

The Torchwood team, The Doctor, and Rose stood in shock for a moment before jumping into action. Tosh, Owen, Jack, and Ianto ran over to the computers and started checking the CCTV and tried to find a way to track him. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to see if he could trace the TARDIS while Rose stood behind Tosh and watched her check the security cameras all across Cardiff.

After searching for a while they were getting nowhere except frustrated. The Doctor walked over to where Rose was standing and pulled her away to sit on the couch as he could tell she was close to tears. Tosh stood up from her computer and walked down in the direction of the vaults. Owen sighed before standing and following her. Ianto stood from his computer and went over to where Jack was standing. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and the older man turned around.

"Come on," Jack said gently, pulling Ianto up to his office. Jack sat down in his chair and pulled Ianto down onto his lap. Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck and inhaled deeply, trying not to cry.

"We're going to find him," Jack murmured, "I promise." Ianto pulled away and nodded his head.

"I know, I'm just being hormonal," Ianto said laughing slightly before looking serious, "The Godfather isn't going to get away with this."

"Tosh," Owen said gently as he followed his wife.

"Where is he Owen? What if something bad happens to him?" Tosh asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Nothing is going to him. I promise you Tosh, I will find Daniel if it is the last thing I do," Owen said, holding her tightly, "Now come on, let's go back up." They arrived back in the main hub just as Jack and Ianto were walking out of Jack's office. Jack stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around for a moment before he spoke.

"Where's Steven?"

**I'm gonna be totally honest, I hated this chapter. I did not like how it turned out at all but I had already started it when I was hit with a bad case of writers block so I needed to finish it. I will try to update soon as I know where I want to go with this story, I just don't know how to put it into words.**

**Thank you all for being so patient! I love everyone who reads and reviews; it honestly makes my day when I see that I have a new review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Eleven Years Ago Today

Eleven Years Ago Today

It's been eleven years,

Since the towers fell.

People have shed many tears,

For those they knew so well.

Today we remember,

Our family members now gone.

Taken cruelly in September,

Just shortly after dawn.

Friends we now miss,

And will remember today.

We will sit around and reminisce,

About the last thing we heard them say.

It is not a day for hate,

For that is what brought the towers down.

Today we will appreciate,

Those we still have around.

We lay down flowers,

By the bouquet.

To remember the towers,

That fell eleven years ago today.

**So, last year I wrote a poem for the 10 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. This year, I decided to do the same. I was only a little kid when 9/11 happened and I live in Canada. But I think that no matter how old you were or where you lived, we were all affected by the events that happened that day.**

**Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, partners, cousins, friends, grandparents, neighbors, colleagues, the guy down the street you waved to each morning, the person who came into your café to get a coffee each morning, the person who you might have met if 9/11 hadn't happened, but now you never will.**

**I think we need to be thankful for the people in our lives and the things we have everything, but today especially. So many people are mourning for loved ones that they're never going to see again, so today I think we need to remember those who are lost, but also appreciate those we still have, and cherish every day with them.**

**RIP the victims of 9/11. They will never be forgotten.**


	16. Telling Alice

Telling Alice

Jack paced back and forth, phone in hand. There were not many things in this world, or in any world for that matter, that scared him. After all, he had lived through wars, fought off Daleks, and could come back to life. Several Times. However, the idea of telling Alice that her son had been unknowingly kidnapped by a crazy Time Lord was not something he wanted to do.

"Alright," he said to himself, "You can do this Jack." He took a deep breath and dialed the familiar number. Jack waited with baited breath for her to answer and was both relieved and disappointed when the machine picked up.

"Hey Alice, its Jack," he said slowly, "Um, listen... just… call me when you get this." He hung up and collapsed in a chair, feeling more tired than he had in a long time. He looked out of his office and could see his team hard at work. After they had gone off to talk to significant others privately, they had all returned to the computers more determined than ever to find The Godfather. He could see Owen and Tosh typing away, trying to find some indication of where The Godfather had gone. Rose was hovering behind Tosh again, wanting to help, but with no clue how. He could see The Doctor walking around the place where the TARDIS had been with his sonic screwdriver out. Finally, he saw Ianto. The Welshman was making his way up the steps to his office with some of his Torchwood-famous tea in hand.

"Thought you could use something to help calm your nerves," Ianto said, setting the tea down on Jack's desk.

"Thanks," Jack said with a small smile.

"Did you reach Alice?" Ianto asked.

"Machine picked up," Jack replied, "I just said to call me." As soon as he said this, his phone rang. He glanced up at Ianto and then picked up his phone.

"Hey Alice," he said, "No everything's fine. Well actually, it's not… No, no Steven's not hurt… Actually he's not here."

_"What do you mean he's not there?"_ Ianto heard Alice shout down the phone as Jack pulled it away from his ear.

"Look, just let me explain what happened," Jack said and Ianto assumed Alice agreed because the other man launched into the story about The Godfather.

"I promise you Alice, I'm going to find him," Jack assured her, "I know I could tell you there's no need for you to come back, but I know you won't listen. So just call me when you get back." He paused and listened to Alice.

"I'm so sorry Alice," he whispered, "Yeah okay, bye." He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"Is she okay?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"She's as okay as someone can be after learning their son was kidnapped by an alien," Jack told him.

"And she's not mad at you, right?" Ianto asked, not wanting this to mess up the relationship Jack had been building with his daughter.

"No, she was angry at first," Jack said, "But when I told her he had taken Kayden, Daniel, and Jackson too she realized I would never have let this happen if I could've stopped it."

"Now what?" Ianto asked.

"Now we find this so-called Godfather," Jack said, standing from his chair and pulling Ianto down to where the others were.

**So, I realize it's not a very long chapter after a too-long wait, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Honestly, all my plot bunnies for this story have run away and all that's left are some dust bunnies. So, if you have suggestions as to what you would like to see happen next, then leave a review or message me cause that'll be the best way for this story to continue until I can get my plot bunnies back.**

**So, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Revealing the Plan

The Plan

While the four members of Torchwood, The Doctor, and Rose were trying to figure out how to find the TARDIS and it's occupants, said occupants were trying to figure out how to get home. At least, one of them was.

"Don't worry guys," Steven whispered to the three younger boys, "I'll figure something out."

"Who's there?" a voice called and Steven cringed. He knew them being there wouldn't remain secret forever. After all, how long could you hide three toddlers? Especially when the man who took you was standing in the same room.

Steven took a deep breath and stood up from where he'd been crouching behind the console.

"Who are you?" The Godfather asked and for the first time he looked confused.

"S-Steven," the boy stammered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was at Torchwood when you came," Steven replied.

"I see," The Godfather said, "Sit down. Don't speak."

Steven did as he was told, though he was confused. From the little he had heard about this guy, he had been expecting someone crazy looking. Like the guy from that _Beetlejuice_ film. But this guy looked totally normal. No crazy, no extra limbs, nothing. Steven slid sideways slightly so he had a better view of the man. He continued to stare for a few minutes before The Godfather finally noticed.

"What?" he snapped and Steven jumped.

"Nothing, it's just... you don't seem as scary as everyone says," Steven said and The Godfather raised one eyebrow and stalked closer.

"What?" he repeated.

"Um," Steven swallowed, "Never-Never mind." The Godfather shot him a scathing look and stalked back to the controls.

"Where are we going?" Steven asked.

"I thought I told you not to talk?"

"You kidnapped me. I think I should be allowed to know where I'm being kidnapped to," Steven said and The Godfather sighed in frustration.

"We are going to wherever on this godforsaken planet has the largest population," he said, "There, now you know so _stop talking_."

Steven sighed and sat quietly for a moment be spoke again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" The Godfather growled.

"Why are you looking for the most populated place on Earth?"

"I need to find which place would match populations with Gallifrey," The Godfather sid and then shook his head. "Why am I telling you this?"

"What's Gallifrey?" Steven asked, ignoring the man's mumbling.

"Gallifrey is my home planet. It was destroyed a long time ago along with most of my people," The Godfather told him, though this time his voice was distinctly prideful. "That is why I am here. If I can destroy a planet similar to Gallifrey then my planet will return."

"You're going to destroy Earth?" Steven said in shock, Why?"

"As I said, it will bring back my planet."

"How do you know that?"

"It has to work," The Godfather muttered, though now he seemed to be talking to himself more than Steven. Steven sighed and slid back over to the playpen.

"Don't worry," he said again to the boys, "I'm going to get us home and then Uncle Jack can stop this guy and save the Earth.

**So it's be a little under a year since I updated... I am so sorry. Like I said in the last chapter, my plot bunnies left me and all that remained for ages was dust bunnies. I decided that instead of writing a chapter and then posting it, I was going to wait until I had finished writing the story and then would post weekly updates.**

**So here I am! There are six chapter remaining in this story and it took a much different route than I had planned. However, I hope you'll enjoy it and I will have a new post up next Thursday!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	18. Tracking the TARDIS

Tracking the TARDIS

Back at the Hub, the Torchwood team had had no luck tracking the TARDIS or the kids on it and everyone was starting to get frustrated.

"We need to find them!" Jack said loudly.

"I know! I'm trying!" Tosh exclaimed, "There's nothing! The TARDIS is practically untraceable, even with our tech. Not having any knowledge about the man flying it makes it even harder!"

Before Jack could respond, his phone rang. "Alice? ... "You're outside?" ... "Alright, Ianto will let you in." Jack hung up as Ianto walked up to the tourist office to let Alice in He returned a few moments late with Jack's daughter in tow.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Jack shook his head, "The TARDIS was designed to not be found so even Torchwood is having a hard time of it."

"Have you tried tracing Steven's phone?" Alice asked and they all turned to look at her in shock.

"I didn't even know Steven had a phone," Jack said and Alice groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to him when he said he'd give you the number," she said, "I gave it to him for emergencies, he probably doesn't even remember he has it."

"What's the number?" Tosh asked and Alice reeled it off for her. Tosh began typing rapidly and after a few moments she made a joyous noise.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, "It's faint, but it's there!

"Where are they Tosh?" Jack asked.

"They are... not far from here," she said in confusion, "They're really close actually."

"He probably didn't think this far ahead," The Doctor said, "He had the beginning of his plan and the end, but no middle."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Owen exclaimed, "Let's go!" They all stood and prepared to leave. Jack ran up to his office and Ianto followed as quick as he could.

"Jack-" the Welshman began.

"You have to stay here," Jack said, "I don't know what we're walking in to. You and Alice wait here and you can relay back to us if they move."

"Jack," Ianto said again and Jack turned to look at him, noticing the dejected look on Ianto's face.

"We'll find them," Jack promised, "We're going to find the kids, stop The Godfather, and bring them home."

Ianto nodded and embraced Jack quickly for a moment before the captain raced out of the room.

**What did you think? All that stuff The Doctor was saying about The Godfather only having the beginning and the end of a plan, but no middle? Yeah, I know how The Godfather feels as that's pretty much how I went in to this story. But that's okay because it's all written now and there will be a new chapter up next Thursday!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Uncle Jack is Coming

Uncle Jack is Coming

"It doesn't make sense," The Godfather growled, "I should be seeing signed of Gallifrey returning... where is it?!"

"It's gone!" Steven finally exclaimed, standing up.

"What?" The Godfather rounded on him.

"It's gone!" Steven repeated, "Your planet is gone and destroying Earth isn't going to bring it back!" The Godfather stalked towards him with his hand outstretched and Steven slowly backed away. He hit the wall and The Godfather moved ever closer. However, before the Time Lord could get too close, the TARDIS shook violently.

The Godfather stumbled before quickly turning and rushing back to the console. Steven wasn't sure what was happening, but The Godfather looked to be growing more and more angry so he seated himself back with the younger boys. Kayden made a small noise and grabbed Steven's arm.

"Don't worry Kayd," Steven said quietly, "Uncle Jack is coming to rescue us."

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Steven was right, Jack was on his way to rescue them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tosh asked.

"Not at all," Jack replied, "But I can't think of anything better, can you?"

The girl shook her head regretfully. They continued running towards the spot where Tosh had said the TARDIS was.

"Doctor, is it fixed?" Jack asked as they came to a stop.

"Wait, wait, hold on," The Doctor said, fiddling with the device in his hands. Jack had remembered the object at the last minute and grabbed it. They ere completely sure what it was or what it did, but Jack had a feeling it would lock down the TARDIS and allow them to get inside.

"Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding the device out. Jack took it and, fiddling around a bit, it started to vibrate in his hands.

"Is it bloody or working or what?" Owen asked. They looked around wildly, but could see nothing.

"There!" Tosh pointed and the others all looked where, a little ways ahead of them, the TARDIS had begun to materialize.

"So either this thing worked or our luck is looking up!" Jack exclaimed as they rushed forward.

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and the door flew open. They ran inside and The Godfather whipped around, clearly shocked to see them standing there.

"Uncle Jack!" Steven shouted.

"Steven, you guys alright?" Jack called.

"We're okay," the boy replied.

"You're seriously going to regret everything you tried to do today," The Doctor said.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," The Godfather said and slammed his and down on a button.

**This is my last update for 2014! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but as Christmas and New Years both fall on a Thursday I won't be updating again until January 8th!**

**I'm actually taking a two week break from all my fanfics and my blog, so I hope you all have an AMAZING holiday and I will see you in 2015!**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	20. Bringing Gallifrey Back!

Bringing Gallifrey Back!

Shaking. That was the first thing they all noticed. The next was the screams coming from outside the TARDIS.

"What did you do?" Jack shouted.

"You're too late," The Godfather said, smirking. The shaking was getting harder and the screams louder.

"Get the kids out of here," Owen said quietly to Tosh and when she looked at him she could see the fear on his face. Normally she would've argued, said she could take care of herself, but today she didn't. Today she walked as quickly as she dared around the others, keeping her eyes on The Godfather, and grabbed the kids. She and Steven helped the younger ones out; The Godfather made no move to stop the.

"You don't have to do this," The Doctor said, "We can still fix things."

"I am fixing things!" The Godfather shouted, "I am bringing Gallifrey back!"

"Gallifrey cannot be brought back," The Doctor stressed, "You're destroying civilizations for _nothing!_"

"It is not for nothing!" The Godfather screamed, "It is for us! Our people! The Timelords! They shall return and when they do they will worship me!" He started to laugh manically.

"Great, he's literally a mad villain," Owen said, cringing as the man's laughing got louder and louder.

"Oh, you have no i-" He was cut off suddenly and crashed to the floor. The others stared in shock at Ianto, who stood there holding a metal rod in his hands.

"Well, he was bloody annoying, wasn't he?" Ianto said and a large smile spread over Jack's face as he walked over to the Welshman.

The Doctor continued to stare in shock for a moment before he rushed forward to secure The Godfather and undo what the Timelord had been trying to do.

"All that," Owen said as the shaking stopped, "All that, and its bloody Tea-Boy with a bat that takes him out."

**I'm back! What did you think of this chapter? I know it wasn't that long, but I actually really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Only two chapters left after this! Let me know what you think!**


	21. Secure

Secure

"I told you to stay here," Jack said a few hours later as they sat in Jack's office. Kayden was asleep on Jack's lap, the two men had no let go of their son for more than a few minutes since getting him back.

Alice and Steven had left half and hour before, Alice telling her father over and over that none of what had happened was his fault.

Owen and Tosh, much like Jack and Ianto, had been holding Daniel close. They were still sitting down in the Hub, waiting for The Doctor to tell them what was going to happen.

For the past couple hours, since Ianto knocked out The Godfather, The Doctor had been in the TARDIS doing... whatever it was The Doctor did when he was in there. Rose was in there with him and with Jackson. Like the others, she had yet to put the little boy down.

"I told you not to come," Jack said slowly, "It wasn't safe."

"And yet, here we are," Ianto said and Jack gave him a look. "Look, Jack, I'm not going to apologize for not listening to you. Everything started shaking and all I kept thinking was that these two babies may lose their father and older brother before even meeting them. Or, worst case, we were all going to die, in which case I wasn't going to let us be apart when it happened."

Jack groaned softly and leaned his head forward to rest it on Ianto's shoulder.

"You are going to be the death of me," he said.

"Probably," Ianto nodded in agreement, "But you'll just come back."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. They sat quietly together for a few moments before they heard Tosh calling them. They walked down to the main part of the Hub where everyone was waiting.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Secure," The Doctor told him, "I've contacted the Shadow Proclamation and they're going to make sure he can never do anything like this again."

"Good," Tosh sighed in relief.

"Thank you for all your help," The Doctor shook each of their hands, but when he reached Jack, Jack hugged him tightly.

"Don't stay away forever, alright?" Jack said.

"Don't worry," Rose said, "We'll be back to see those two." She pointed at Ianto's stomach and he smiled at her.

The Doctor and Rose said their goodbyes, got in the TARDIS, and left. Jack looked around at the others. They all looked exhausted.

"Go home," he told them, "Get some sleep. Spend some time with that little guy. So long as it's quiet, we don't have to come in. I think we could all use a break."

**Thanks so much for reading! There's only one more chapter left in this fic! Let me know what you thought and thanks again!**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Jack and Ianto:**

Six months later, Jack and Ianto were sitting in their flat. The Rift had been quiet all day and the two of them were reveling in it. After The Godfather, the Rift had not been quiet like they had hoped it would. Apparently everything The Godfather had done had caused issues all throughout time and space and they had been running all over Cardiff trying to fix things. But tonight was quiet. Tonight they were going to relax with their three children: Kayden, Julian, and Baylee.

"I was expecting them to be louder," Ianto mused.

"What?" Jack asked, looking up from where Baylee was resting in his arms.

"Kayden was so loud," Ianto replied, "Even at just four months. Now there's two of them and you'd barely even know they were here."

Just as Ianto said that, a loud whirring noise filled the room, causing both infants to start crying.

"So much for a quiet night," Ianto said and Jack smiled at him as a blue police box started to appear in the room.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

**Owen and Tosh:**

Unlike Jack and Ianto, Owen and Tosh ere actually having a quiet night. they had put their little boy to bed and were relaxing in their own room.

"You know, I think this is the earliest he's been asleep in weeks," Tosh commented.

"Oh I know," Owen said, "And what would you like to do with this free time we have?"

"Hmmm," she smirked at him, "What I'd really like to do is soak in the tub with my gorgeous husband."

Owen smiled at her and she grabbed her hand, leading him to the bathroom.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

**Gwen and Rhys:**

Jason was a little over six months now and Gwen and Rhys couldn't believe how fast their little boy was growing.

Gwen had returned tot he Hub to pick up paperwork, but really she had another six months before returning permanently. As Rhys worked so often, they had to wait until Jason was old enough to come with her for her to really return.

Gwen was fine with that. It meant she got to have nights like this one where she curled up on the couch with her husband and son.

Though, she had to admit to herself, she did miss the adventure...

**Alright, there it is! The last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
